By Moonlight
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: To swim by moonlight was far better than a diplomatic banquet to the High King's way of thinking. A Lion and Flower oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: To swim by moonlight was far better than a diplomatic banquet to the High King's way of thinking. A Lion and Flower oneshot.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**By Moonlight**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Peter?"

At his bride's call, the High King of Narnia dove beneath the lake's surface and swam for shore. He braced himself against the bottom and peered up at the rippling surface, waiting. Even distorted by the water, his Flower was beautiful as she leaned over the edge of the little bluff to scan the lake. With a shove and a flawless scissor kick, Peter shot for the surface. It had been too long since they had played together and that was a fault he intended to remedy. Now.

Thalia shrieked in surprise as he burst out of the water and grabbed her wrist. Peter laughed as he pulled her in. His laughter was choked off when his Flower yanked on his ankle with enough force to pull his head below the surface. They both surfaced, laughing.

Peter shook his head, sending droplets of water everywhere before he reached out and gently brushed the wet tendrils of hair off her forehead. "You are as beautiful by moonlight as you are by sunlight, Flower."

And the silvery light of the half moon was more than enough for him to see her blush. "Peter, we are supposed to be at the banquet." She rested one hand against his bare shoulder but there was too much laughter in her voice for him to believe that scolding look as she added, "And now you have ruined my dress, are you quite pleased?"

He nodded, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Yes, for now I shall not have to endure that impudent lordling who was so very mistaken as to where your lovely eyes are to be found. However, methinks your gown must be quite heavy and a veritable danger to your safety. Shall I relieve you of it?"

"Peter!" Thalia looked around the forest. "What if someone comes to investigate, my lord?"

"Thalia, I would never allow anyone else to invade your privacy." Peter wrapped an arm around her, searching for the elusive laces at the back of her gown. "Bast and Babur are keeping watch and will drive away anyone who would trespass, knowingly or unknowingly, my beautiful Flower. You only got past because you're my wife. And," he gave her his best effort at that pleading look Lucy and Edmund had perfected over the years, "wouldn't you rather spend your time with me than dancing with those other chaps?"

"Of course, Husband." She looked down then a shy smile curved her lips. "I suppose I shall merely have to find your tunic and borrow it. After I race you to the far shore."

He grinned even wider as he found her laces and helped her escape the water-soaked velvet, leaving her in her shift. Then he shouted in surprise when Thalia splashed him in the face and pushed off his chest to get a head start.

Her laughter floated to him like leaves upon the breeze. Peter swam after her and soon his longer reach allowed him to grab his wife's ankle and pull her back toward him. She splashed him, giggling. Peter lunged forward and, wrapping his arms around her, pressed a kiss against her sweet lips.

True to his word, no one intruded upon the High King and his Consort as they laughed and played in the moonlight-dappled lake. Eventually they ventured from the lake to dance in the moonlight before retiring to the comfortable nest of blankets and pillows Peter had quietly organized earlier that day. Thalia's obvious delight made him smile. Later, as he pet her damp hair, he felt her stir. "Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"You…you do have clothes for us to wear tomorrow, yes?"

He had to force himself not to smile as he curled one tendril of hair around his finger. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I remembered the food."

"Peter!" Thalia shifted off of him and then rose on her elbow to look him in the eyes. "You cannot want me to parade myself through Cair Paravel in naught but your tunic and my shift."

"Certainly not. I am an outrageously jealous man, after all."

His Flower stared down at him. "Peter. Shall I have you fetch my gown from the bottom of the lake?"

"Oh wait, now I remember… Yes, I do believe that you will find a bundle of fresh clothes beneath that tree over there. Oh don't leave now, Flower." He gently grasped her about the waist, pulled her back down on top of him, and then kissed her.

They did not leave the nest he had created until it was nearly noon. Peter wished he could swim with his beautiful bride by moonlight more often. It was certainly a more pleasurable activity than attending the diplomatic banquets.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I couldn't resist the fluffy. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

**A/N: #180. Only 20 more stories to go. :D Requests and suggestions? Let me know!**


End file.
